His Scar
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: Fred and George have some questions about Harry Potter after hearing about him for the first time.


Mrs. Weasley gathered her other sons around after she put Ron and Ginny to sleep. It was time for the telling of You-Know-Who's downfall. They had been doing this for two years now and this year was to be no different. She started to tell the tale.

"Once upon a time it was very lonely and scary. People were getting killed and some people were forced into hiding. It was all the doing of an evil man. He was known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had a real name of course but it was feared by witches and wizards all over. He wanted to rule the wizarding world, to take complete control over it. There was only one wizard that You-Know-Who ever feared. Albus Dumbledore. He was, and still is, the greatest wizard of all time. As long as Albus was alive, everyone knew, Hogwarts was the safest place to be. Albus was the headmaster there.

"You-Know-Who still went on killing innocent people. He couldn't be stopped. The greatest people were killed. The Bones were a nice family that were killed and they were one of the greatest wizarding families alive. Dead.

"Then You-Know-Who started to search for a different family. A family by the surname Potter. Nobody knew why, but You-Know-Who made them his number one target. No one even knows why now. But one Halloween night he went into the town of Godric's Hallow. Lily and James Potter had a small son, Harry, and they were living there. They had a secret keeper which means that only that person could show other people the house. Their secret keeper was Sirius Black. No one knows why Sirius sold them to You-Know-Who. James and Sirius were best friends at Hogwarts. Sirius was even the best man at James's wedding. But that night he went insane. He let You-Know-Who into James and Lily's house. He also killed thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He was sent to Azkaban of course.

"Anyway, You-Know-Who went into their house. They say he killed James first. They also said that he would've left Lily if she would let him kill Harry. She pleaded with him. She didn't want Harry to die. So You-Know-Who killed her. Then he went on to kill Harry. He said the words. _Avada Kedavra. _Green light came out of his wand and hit Harry. But instead of Harry dying, You-Know-Who died. All that was left on Harry was a mark. A scar. It was magical. No one ever survived the killing curse. He has, even to this day, a lighting bolt scar on his forehead." Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Well that's all. Off to bed." the three oldest boys, having heard it, and weren't as fascinated as it as the two younger, went off to bed, but the two younger ones stayed.

"Mum?" one asked. They were twins, so you couldn't tell them apart. "Does the scar give Harry powers?" he asked. A silly question but he was only eleven. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, cleaning up from their dinner a few hours earlier.

"I don't know, dear." she replied. "Go of to bed." The twins didn't.

"But we want to know." the other twin said, complaining.

"About what?" Their mother asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, we want to know-"

"about-"

"Harry's-"

"scar." They said together. Their mother sighed.

"Well you have to have some kind of mark when you were hit with dark magic. Harry got a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Or at least that's what I've heard." The twins looked at each other.

"Do you think he has it, Fred?" one asked.

"I don't know. What about you, George?" Fred asked George.

"It would be wicked to have it. Minus the curse part." George added when Mrs. Weasley gave him a look.

"What if-"

"he goes-"

"to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe we can meet him and see for ourselves if his scar is real." George said, excited.

"What about you Mum? Do you think he has it?" Fred inquired.

"Maybe he can fly with it!" George said jumping off the couch.

"Maybe he can read minds!" Fred said staring at George's head.

"I can read a mind." George announced.

"So can I." Fred said.

"Yours." they said at the same time.

"I don't think that Harry has any super powers boys. You should really go to bed. It's getting late." Mrs. Weasley said. The twins would not have it.

"We want to see pictures of it." Fred complained.

"We want to know everything about his scar." George whined

"Most interesting part of the whole story." Mrs. Weasley groaned softly. The twin just wouldn't give up. They wanted to know if it gave him powers, how it looked and everything there was to know about it.

'Where is he living now?" George asked.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Time for a last resort.

"How about if you guys go to bed I will try to get a picture of Harry Potter to show to you." Fred and George's faces lit up. A real picture of Harry Potter. The most famous person ever.

"Okay!" they said and ran upstairs. "With his scar?" George asked.

"I'll try." Mrs. Weasley responded, fully knowing that she wasn't going to try. She sat down on a chair. _All in the day's work of a mother of Fred and George._

* * *

**A/N This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompt was horcruxes and I got Harry's scar.**

**Bye, **

**Michal**


End file.
